Priceless Gift
by His Spectacles
Summary: Harry tries giving Draco a gift. Maybe it isn't as hard as he thinks it is. Maybe. HPDM oneshot


**Priceless Gift **

**One-shot.**

Standard disclaimers apply.

-

The box was just the right size, not too small or too big. It was wrapped in silver paper with a long strip of green silk tied around and ended in an intricate ribbon on top. Inside was a carefully carved chocolate figurine of a dragon, charmed not to melt unless eaten.

It was a respectable-looking present. Clean cut, expensive material, delicious gift.

Anyone would be pleased to receive it.

It was perfect.

Still, Harry was extremely nervous.

-

Harry fingered the box, toying with the bright ribbon as he snuck glances at the Slytherin table. He was biting his lower lip, eyebrows drawn together as his gaze dropped to the gift then swept around the Hall before landing on the golden head once more.

"Hey mate, who's that for?" Ron asked loudly, elbowing Harry in the ribs while leaning in to retrieve the box from the distracted Gryffindor.

Harry started and whipped around as his hands suddenly curled around air. His eyes widened as Ron examined the box, shaking it slightly to guess its content.

"Ron, give that back," Harry said quietly, glancing sideways uneasily.

The redhead followed his line of vision but misinterpreted his look before it actually reached the correct person. To Ron, Harry was gazing somewhere at the table where Ginny usually sat and he tried stifling his grin. Today his sister wasn't at the Great Hall but she'll die when she hears about this!

"Is it for Ginny?" the redhead bluntly asked, trying to stop his grin and school his features into the overprotective brother look. Immediately, this garnered the attention of their side of the table.

Harry panicked for a second, thinking, _oh Merlin NO! _but then hesitated. It would be better for them to believe that he was trying to give Ginny something than them knowing for whom it really was.

"Just give it back, Ron," Harry repeated, firmly this time, without affirming or denying the redhead's claim and held out his hand.

Ron opened his mouth to argue but Hermione prodded him. "Give it to Harry, Ron. Really, you can't be as childish as this."

Ron scowled and pretended to grudgingly hand it back to Harry. But secretly, he was thrilled. It was for his sister, after all. Finally.

-

Harry took a deep breath and dropped the snake skin into his cauldron. The reaction was immediate. The liquid inside bubbled to the top before exploding in a waterfall of thick slime.

The class shrieked at the explosion and as Snape tried to calm his students, Harry crawled past his alarmed classmates before dropping the box in the bag of one swearing, blonde Slytherin whose hair was slathered in Harry's potions accident.

He quickly returned to his table where Snape was headed, furious, but he could only think about was, _god, I did it. _

_Oh dear, I really did it. _

-

"Potter."

Harry paused, heart thudding and color rushing to his cheeks at the voice. Ron and Hermione looked back at him, then warily at Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked venomously, glaring at the blonde. Hermione sent the Slytherin a disapproving look.

But Draco ignored the two of them and went to stand directly in front of Harry, who tried looking as calm as possible. The Slytherin's entourage was clearly missing.

Then the blonde was holding out the neatly-wrapped present, eyebrows lifted in query, and waited for Harry to speak.

Ron did it for him. "Hey! That's supposed to be for Ginny!"

"Is it?" Malfoy murmured, staring intently at the black-haired boy before him, who was fidgeting ever so slightly. "Then how come it was inside my bag? Any thoughts on that, Potter?"

Harry blinked, way more nervous now but a bit hopeful because he was just certain that Malfoy knew it was for him and hadn't chucked the box yet at his face, and was about to reply when again, Ron beat him to it.

"You probably stole it, you bastard," the redhead predictably accused, scowling darkly. It was only Hermione's hand on his arm that prevented him from punching the pointy git in the face. She was staring, narrow-eyed, at the gift.

Annoyance flashed across Draco's face. "I am not some sort of destitute bloke who resorts to stealing to acquire things, Weasel. This was, clearly, given to me or rather, dropped sneakily into my bag. Perhaps during a Potions accident." Draco once more arched that delicate brow.

Harry, who'd yet to say anything, felt his blush deepen at that and knew that the truth would have to come out. In front of his best friends. Well.

"No way would Harry give you anything!" Ron immediately burst out, furious at the implication from the Slytherin. He turned righteous blue eyes to his best mate. "Tell him, Harry."

Harry sighed and steeled himself. He took the box from Malfoy, ignoring Ron's triumphant 'ha!' before handing it towards the blonde, expression earnest but shy and incredibly nervous.

Three pairs of stunned eyes stared at him.

Face burning, Harry forced himself to meet Draco's wide gaze. "You…told me last week to prove to you that it wasn't just some stupid joke." He lifted his hands higher, presenting the box resting on both his hands once more. "So here it is. This is for you, given from me in front of my best friends."

Draco took in Harry's scarlet face, the hope and anxiety in his eyes, the uncertainty radiating from him and the shy smile on those red lips. The blonde look past him and saw Ron and Hermione, looking all kinds of shocked, clearly speechless at their best friend's actions.

"Yes, I did," Draco finally said, slowly, as he took the gift from Harry, who smiled, relaxing when the box left his hands though some part of him still remained tense.

Glancing once more into those green eyes, Draco unwrapped the gift, the silk falling to the floor and took out the chocolate dragon, beautiful in its detail. Ron and Hermione were still gaping. Clearly, this was too much for them to handle.

Harry was nearly dying from the suspense. He'd forgotten about his best friends, and their unpleasant reactions later, because now this was more important. He was biting his lip again, a nervous habit of his, and fidgeting with the end of his red and gold tie. Did Draco like it? Or would he just throw it at Harry's face instead of the box? The thought nearly broke his heart. He desperately hoped not.

His breath hitched as Draco thoughtfully licked at the head of the dragon. Oh.

Then Draco met Harry's eyes, swallowing the swipe of chocolate on his tongue.

"Sweet." And he smiled.

-


End file.
